


【翻譯】Call Me Maybe

by sandykill



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Phone Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-01 19:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6533980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandykill/pseuds/sandykill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:<br/>東尼向來忽略那些愚蠢的字體閃動的訊息，但這一個看起來就像是特地擺到了他面前。他從未想過嘗試電話性愛，大概是因為他一直覺得那是個老套的玩意兒，不管怎樣他抵抗不了誘惑的點下去了。</p><p>或簡單點來說這是一篇是個教授的東尼有天打了通性愛熱線然後他的學生布魯斯剛好在性愛熱線上工作，兩塊拼圖就這麼拼到了一塊的故事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Call Me Maybe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2658305) by [checkmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/checkmate/pseuds/checkmate). 



 

 

「告訴我這是怎麼一回事，巴頓。我長了滿頭白髮嗎？我滿臉皺紋嗎？我以前從來沒有過這種情況！」東尼癱在椅子裡，喝了一口他從學生餐廳裡順來的冷掉後噁心到不行的美式咖啡。他們甚至沒能提供馬克杯，害的他還在拿著那爛透的紙杯時燙到了手。

「東尼，你要知道當個花花公子是有年齡限制的。」克林特直白地回答，試著不要因朋友的絕望表情大笑出來。「你沒辦法永遠過著隨手把上個女孩人然後隨時扔掉她們的生活。你就快要四十歲了。過不了多久就不會有二十歲的金髮美女會想坐到你的老二上去了。」

東尼怒瞪著他，想著自己為什麼會跟巴頓當朋友。這男人講話既粗魯又時常全然的不得體，但同時東尼也知道，他是對的。過去幾個月以來他的性生活已徹底地枯竭；他已經有好幾個禮拜沒找到滾床對象了，就連他的炮友們也都開始不回他的電話。

「所以基本上來說我已經變成個惹人厭的對象了？」他問，期待克林特會全力地反駁他。他沒有。「噢拜託克林特，我快要飢渴致死了！我很久都沒像這樣缺乏性愛，而我的右手對此毫無幫助。我的左手也是。」

巴頓往桌上重重地放下他的杯子；那層薄薄的紙立刻皺掉，灑出的咖啡色液體飛過了塑膠桌面。「你到底想要我做什麼？這是你要求來場三人行的方式嗎？」

「才不是！」東尼急忙地回道，但沒管住自己的腦袋裡出現他在床裡被巴頓與他屌炸天的紅髮妻子夾在中間的畫面，一個小小的笑容浮到他的臉上。「怎麼，你提供這項服務嗎？」

他的朋友嗤笑了一聲，完全是東尼預測的反應。「納塔莎早就說得很清楚了，就算你有根11英吋的黃金做成的老二她也不想跟你搞上。」克林特提醒他，同時把它喝空的杯子扔向東尼。那玩意兒砸中他的胸口，表示他現在多了個帶著該死咖啡漬襯衫要處理的問題。「所以如果你不是要問那個的話，那到底要幹麻？」他無視東尼的抗議繼續問。「你想要我幫你安排場約會？說得好像我會把你硬配給任何一個我的朋友，老天。如果你真的那麼飢渴，去召個妓吧。」

東尼哼了一聲，拆開一包有點潮掉的餅乾，然後意識到他朋友或許是認真的。「你在開玩笑對吧？」他小心翼翼的問，而巴頓聳聳肩用紙巾擦著桌面上灑成一片的水漬。「你沒開玩笑，不過說真的，你在開玩笑對吧？東尼史塔克才不會為了做愛付錢，巴頓。」

「那就停止抱怨。」他高聲說道，拿起他的袋子後站起身。「你有堂課要上在....噢，大約五分鐘後，史塔克。該挪動下你的屁股出發了。」

東尼咒罵著倒抽口氣，扮著鬼臉大口吞下剩下的餅乾。他全心痛恨自己禮拜二早上的這堂課，問題在於他太想知道那堂課裡頭的 _任何一個人_ 到底是怎麼進到紐約大學的，唯一例外的只有其中一個學生。布魯斯班納看起來從來沒認真上過任何一堂課，該死，他幾乎睡掉了東尼的每一堂課，但他繳出的作業是令人震驚地優秀以至於從沒有人想花力氣要他認真聽課。

但布魯斯今早沒有出現，這可是怪事一件。東尼沒有印象他去年裡有缺席任何一堂課，但這個月裡他已缺席三次。最怪的事是他在課上到一半時闖了進來，口中喃喃著道歉，窘迫地找到座位坐下。沒有人會在東尼的課上到一半時才出現，因為通常來說如果學生睡過頭了，他們才不會特地起床再衝來上課，又因為他樂於“溫柔地”（或者用其他人的話來說，羞辱地）把學生趕出教室，而遲到通常是展現這項興趣的首要機會。

但他忍住了，對布魯斯，並由著那孩子在第二排完全坐下後，從他被打斷的地方接著講課。布魯斯在五分鐘之內睡著了。他看起來筋疲力盡，不是平常看到的學生混了一整晚後的那種樣子。他看起來疲憊又憔悴，看起來有好幾個禮拜沒在夜裡好好睡覺。東尼認得那種模樣。

「班納先生？」課堂結束後，他在學生們魚貫走出教室時出聲叫喚。「我們能聊聊嗎？」整間教室陷入寂靜，接著所有人“噢－”地認為布魯斯有麻煩了。東尼揮揮手讓他們離開，再一次質疑自己學生們的智商問題。

「我很抱歉，先生，我睡過頭了。不會再這樣了。」布魯斯急忙地說，很明顯的想擺脫掉他。甚至就在那幾秒內他還看了眼自己的錶好像他有更重要的事該去做。東尼嘟起嘴，思考著是否要問那孩子遇上了什麼問題，但最後決定算了。

「確保這不會再發生。你的學習狀況一直很好，班納，沒人會否認這個，但你能做得更好，如果你更專注在課業上的話。」老天，他什麼時候真的有專注在 _這堂_ 課上過了？布魯斯再次點了點頭，於是東尼放他走了，看著他用最快的速度匆匆離開。

 

***

 

他今天一整天基本上都爛透了，無法再忍受夜晚出門尋歡卻屢屢被果斷拒絕，於是在微波了一些味道詭異的起司通心粉當晚餐後他死了心，打開他的筆記型電腦。鑑於他本來就口味廣泛又齊全的小黃片收藏，已經沒有什麼東西能抓住他超過一分鐘的注意力了，所有的影片看起來都一樣的乏味老套。他翻了個白眼，開始點開電子郵件，閱讀那些工作相關的文件然後最終，目光還是落到了上面有著三位女孩，高潮表情明顯假到不行的廣告上頭。

本地性愛熱線的廣告？東尼通常會忽略掉這愚蠢的、字體閃動的訊息，但這一個看起來就像是特地擺到了他面前。他從未想過嘗試電話性愛，大概是因為他一直覺得那是個老套的玩意兒，不管怎樣他抵抗不了誘惑的點下去了。嗯，這比黃片們貴多了，東尼想。「但還是比召妓便宜。」他補充，回想著他今天與巴頓的對話。他現在慾火焚身但在浪費了大半個小時在小黃片上後卻還連小兄弟都還沒硬起來，更別說是要從裡頭清出任何東西了。「去他的。」

他抓起電話播了那組號碼，心臟在胸腔裡猛烈跳動。「晚安，歡迎來到愉悅專線(The Pleasure Line)，今天您想要什麼服務呢？」一道冷靜的說話聲從電話中傳出來，一道真正的人聲，聽起來全然的專業。東尼愣住了。他沒想到會這麼快就要面對這個－他本來以為自己會有個一分鐘掛在「您的通話保留中」然後有時間可以臨陣退縮。

「噢、呃，我....嗯....」

另一頭的女人輕聲笑著。「第一次打來的對吧？別擔心，我們可以引導您走完整個流程。首先，我們需要取得您的付款方式細節...」東尼從他的錢包裡抽出他的卡片，思考著老天在上啊自己到底在做些什麼。要知道他們可能會把他工作賺來的錢全都偷走。奇怪的是那並沒有讓他把電話放下。「還有一些問題。」最後，那女人核對了一份長到不行的個人檔案清單後終於，「最後一個問題，您偏好男性還是女性電話服務員呢，先生？」

東尼停頓了一會兒。「女的，麻煩你。」

「請您稍待一下，先生。」東尼耐心的等待了大約二十秒，每一秒都有掛斷電話並忘了這一切的衝動。「很抱歉我們的女性服務員現在都在服務中，先生。您想繼續等待還是想直接換成男性服務員呢？」

「如果我要等，等待的時間你們是不是繼續收費？」東尼猜是要。坑殺異性戀嘛老天。電話那頭的聲音證實了他的猜測。「那給我男的吧。隨便。」

「好的先生。請稍候。」

電話線路安靜了幾秒鐘，然後一道不同的嗓音取代了前一人。

「您好，先生，今晚您想我做點什麼呢？」那男人很明顯的被提醒過他是個新來的；東尼沒法想像這開頭問候能用在常客身上。電話另一頭的男人聽起來很年輕，但充滿自信，像是做這份工作一段時間了。

「呃...」東尼尷尬地開口。他確定了這真是一個爛透的主意。徹徹底底的爛透了。「嗯...老實說我毫無頭緒。」他承認道，雙頰漲紅發燙，慶幸著至少這是場電話性愛，對方不會看見他現在這個樣子。

「您想要照普通方式來一次，熟悉一下嗎？」那男人溫和地建議道。「下次您可以更有靈感一點。」

東尼努力擠出一點回應，另一頭輕輕笑了。「你可以叫我羅比(Robbie)，如果你想要的話。」

「那是你的真名嗎？」東尼懷疑地問，然後立刻後悔了。這一切已經夠尷尬的了，還把注意力移到這男人實際上是個...那個，一個性工作者，對此毫無幫助。

對方卻把這當作更近一步，溫和地笑著就像那是他每天都會遇到的問題。「當然不是。現在，甜心(sweetheart)...為什麼你不為了我脫下衣服呢？」那嗓音瞬間切換，從輕鬆打趣並玩味轉換成充滿誘惑又居高臨下的語調，而東尼... _起了反應_ 。他慌忙地抓向他的鈕扣，試著用笨拙的手指解開它們。終於成功後他將衣服扔到地上，迅速地脫下他的褲子與內褲。

「好－好了...」他低聲對慌忙拿回手中的電話說道，坐在他的臥室裡，全裸著，孤零零的一個人硬著。「現在我要做什..」

「噓...」羅比對他說。「讓我負責說話就行，寶貝。」東尼點頭，無視羅比看不見他的事實，保持沈默。「躺下，把你的老二握到手裡。」東尼照著他說的做，所有的疑問與懷疑都在他的腦袋被耳中的聲音給吸引住時消去。「現在動動你的手，但要很慢很慢。稍微碰碰你的雙球們，讓你自己舒服並興奮起來，就是這樣。」

東尼好久沒感覺這麼好了，就算因為他是在電話裡聽從一個他付錢買來的人的指揮而感到有點難為情。他咬著嘴唇避免洩露出自己現在有多麽他媽的性奮，但羅比責備了他。

「不要忍住那些可愛的聲音，甜心。我想要聽見你為我哭泣哀鳴，為了我呻吟。」

東尼加快了擼動的速度，在越發渴望的同時任由自己發出的每一道下流聲響傳給電話另一端的那個人。但羅比的確擅長他的工作，如此專業。羅比知道自己聽見些什麼。「慢點，士兵。」他愉快地訓斥道。「你不想要結束的太快，對吧？」

東尼忍不住想著當然要，當然想要這個快點結束因為看在老天的份上這會花他多少的錢啊，但那聲音幾乎有著催眠的力量；他慢下了手中的速度，然後，把電話夾到了耳朵與肩膀間，他開始一路往上摸到胸口，刷過他的乳頭，用著他所知道的自己最愛的方式撫摸著他的腿與胸部。

他吐出一道長長的、大聲地呻吟，而電話另一頭的人也用呻吟回應著他，較小聲但有著與他相符的熱情。這時東尼才意識到或許羅比在這份工作上不只是得到金錢，而是從中獲得更多的其他什麼東西。「拜託，我可不可以...」東尼不安地停下，語氣顫抖。羅比鼓勵著他說完。「我可不可以加快速度？我想射了。」他不知道為什麼自己會要求對方許可。他想著或許不管羅比拒絕他也還是要加快速度。

「當然了寶貝。為了我射吧。」東尼哽咽哭喊著將白色的灼熱射進自己的拳頭裡，有些落在他的肚子上。他大口呼吸，幾乎因剛才的努力而喘不過氣。

「謝－謝謝你。」他喘著說道，而那聲音，羅比，簡單地向他道謝並祝他有個美好的夜晚後切斷了通話，然後他被轉回了一開始的那道聲音。

「玩的開心嗎？」她問，語調明白透露她早知道答案。他勉強咕噥出一點回應，他的頭還昏昏沈沈的而他的心臟仍怦怦地跳。她向他唸了幾個號碼而他在合適的地方發出幾個確認的聲響。「那麼，就是這樣。我希望能很快再聽見您的聲音，先生。而如果你記下了剛剛我給你的那組號碼，我們就能直接連接到你現在的帳號上。祝您今晚好眠。」

「等等！」他在她掛掉電話前開口，無視自己心中的抗議。「如果我想要再跟同一位服務員...如果我哪天碰巧又打了電話。我要怎麼做？」

「我們有些顧客會與特定的服務員有些固定的要求，這不少見。當您播通時，只要告訴我們您想通話的對象－所以以您的情況是羅比－那麼他們就會告訴你他或她什麼時候有空。還有其他問題嗎，先生？」

「沒有問題了我想。」東尼回答。「謝謝你的協助。」他尷尬的在最後補上。通話切斷了，東尼讓電話落在一旁。他現在全身黏膩、難為情又有些羞恥，但比過去幾個星期裡的日子感到好多了。

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

最讓東尼煩心的禮拜二早堂又到了，而班納的座位依然是空的。這不像他；至少，這不像是過去幾年的他，以前他每一堂課總是很早就到，製作滿滿的有著誇張細節的筆記，不漏掉東尼的任何一個字。有什麼事發生了，他能感覺得到，但他作為教職員的所有本能都要自己別去和那扯上關係。

午休時間他坐在教職員休息室裡，包圍在滿山的作業中打著瞌睡時門被敲響了，拿著一小疊紙張的布魯斯一臉不安地走了進來。「不必道歉，布魯斯。你大部分的同學幾乎一個月都沒來上過一次課，而 _他們_ 從沒來找我交過作業。」他說，微笑著從他手中拿過那疊紙。「請坐，我現在幫你看。咖啡？」

「噢、嗯...不用，謝謝。」布魯斯在他開始批改作業時小心翼翼地坐在他對面的椅子邊緣，看起來極度不自在。幾位東尼的同事因他違反禁止學生進入的規定而怒瞪著他，但沒人敢真的說話。東尼只花了一半的注意力在作業紙上；另一半趁機近距離的觀察起布魯斯，注意到他看起來憔悴蒼白，就像一整個月沒睡過覺。

「一個A，老樣子，布魯斯。」他把作業放下後說。「做得很好，真的。我希望你沒有花過多的時間在學習上。」

布魯斯看著他，一臉困惑。「我沒...」他說，但尷尬地停了下來。

「你看起來累壞了，布魯斯。說真的，隨時就要昏過去的那種累壞了。你上一次好好睡覺是什麼時候？」他的學生沒有回應，東尼會意地沈吟著。他回想起自己的學生時代。「考慮到你這幾年傑出的成績，我高度懷疑你熬夜的原因是教科書和做筆記，應該不是吧？」

布魯斯沈默著，而他漲紅的臉解釋了一切。

「你讓我陷入兩難，班納。我完全可以當掉你，或是要你別整晚的操你的女友或其他什麼人－」布魯斯對此小小的叫了一聲但東尼無視他，沈醉於讓原本看起侷促的男孩更加不安－「由於你完美的成績，所以那對我來說實在不是什麼問題，但是...作為一個曾在大學裡玩得很瘋的過來人的建議，照顧好自己，行嗎？」

布魯斯看起來很驚訝，東尼不知道自己為什麼要給他這種一般生活的建議。或許因為是他所見過的這個年紀的孩子中最有才華的那一個？但布魯斯一臉窘迫地點了點頭。

「那...那不是女朋友。我不是...不是那樣。」他坦白。「我父親今年開始拒絕提供我上大學的資金，所以我晚上必須工作。但我不想要影響到我的課業，所以我...沒有很多時間能睡覺。」他坦白的內容讓東尼稍稍吃了一驚。那不是他一般會遇到的看起來疲憊的理由。「不論如何都謝謝你，先生。」布魯斯說完站了起來。

「不客氣，班納。如果你需要任何幫助，別不好意思開口。我不能保證我一定有辦法幫忙，但你永遠可以 _開口要求_ 。」布魯斯靜靜地笑了，然後離開了房間，留下一反常態的為他憂慮的東尼。

 

***

 

東尼很確定已無數次告訴自己別再這麼幹了。這禮拜裡每一次他動了那念頭，他都在撥出號碼前阻止了自己。的確，他是輸入了號碼幾次，拇指懸在小小的綠色圖示上方，但他都沒有真正的 _撥出去_ ，那被他視為自己的小小勝利。他試著讓自己忙於其他事物上來忘記這回事，但每當他看了一會兒電視，點了街角的那家中國菜的外送並批改完班上所有作業之後，最後總是盯著他的電話螢幕，看著那上頭對他發出誘人光芒的那串數字們。這個早上在默唸了兩次“去他的”之後，他終於咬牙撥出了電話。

「您好，歡迎來到愉悅專線。這是您的第一次來電嗎？」這次電話那頭的女人不是同一人，東尼暗自注意到，然後急忙拿起上禮拜得到的那組號碼。他把它唸了出來，試著表現出像是已做過這事一百次，而不只是第二次，但那女人對此未有任何表示。

「我能不能...羅比在這嗎？我是說在那嗎？呃...有空嗎？」東尼暗罵著表現得像是個白癡的自己。他對不只是再次撥打這電話的自己，而更要求了同一個人的自己感到羞愧－同一個 _男人_ －上個禮拜他點過的那位。所有他聲稱自己是個異性戀的證據都是徒然，但羅比讓他感到如此的 _美妙_ 。

「又一次，哈囉。」當電話裡傳出拖長語調的招呼時東尼跳了起來。「你知道，上禮拜我沒得到你的名字。」

東尼的心跳漏了一兩拍，慌亂的在腦中尋找著適合的假名。「呃...艾德華(Edward)，對。或艾迪(Eddie)。大家都叫我艾迪。」

「不，他們才不呢。」羅比大笑，對於自己的謊言被如此輕易戳破令東尼忍不住也跟著微笑起來。「我猜那是你的中間名。」

「羅比是你的中間名嗎？」東尼問，他的心大力地跳著，雖然他不知道那是為了什麼。「或是羅伯特，我猜？」

「羅伯特實際上是我的名字(first name)。只是沒有人那麼叫我。」他告訴他，然後忽然轉變到完全不同的語調。「但我想你打來不是想要普通聊天。」東尼倒抽了一口氣，而羅比一定是聽見他的反應了，低沈的笑聲跟在其後。「所以，”艾迪”...你今晚想來點什麼？」

東尼猶豫著。「我...我不…」電話另一端一片靜默，等待著，而東尼在一陣小小的內心掙扎後終於說出口。「我想要你操我。拜託了。」

那沒那麼難，真的。他又不是完全沒有經驗，坦白的說，只要他敢承認，他有跟男人的經驗，透過三人行以及/或者配合一點酒精。然而此時的情況是全然的陌生，更無法擺脫掉知道在這個城市裡某一處有一個人聽著自己用他的聲音來打槍而產生的尷尬念頭。同時還要花他的錢。

「喔是嗎？你得要再說的詳細一點，甜心。或許你可以躺下讓我慢慢地操你，每一下都把你填到最滿，你會呻吟著乞求更多...」他喉間發出的嗓音充滿誘惑，東尼的手移到他的性器上，隨著羅比帶著滑順語調的韻律上下搓動。「或是翹在半空的屁股？我可以把你操進床墊裡，你的手緊緊抓住床單，我會無情地操到你 _尖叫_ 。」東尼喘著氣，加快手裡的速度好跟上羅比新的節奏。那男人真的 _很行_ ，東尼必須承認，然後任隨自己的慾望往上疊加。他的老二已經徹底的硬了，而他才開始碰自己不到三十秒。「我猜我們可以別管床了...」東尼不知道他到底怎麼辦到的，但羅比的嗓音變得更加低沈。「我可以把你壓到沙發上，或是餐桌，掰開你的臀部然後用手指逗弄你，將你徹底點燃，甚至還沒開始操你呢就讓你渴求著高潮。」

東尼喊出了他一直忍住的呻吟，更加粗魯的擼動著他的陰莖。羅比的嘴根本 _犯法_ 。「操...」他喃喃著，試著在射得滿肚子前把自己的腦子拼湊回來。

「所以你想怎麼做？」那聲音逗弄著。

「躺著。」東尼哽咽著回答，他的喉嚨乾渴而他的頭因腎上腺素昏昏沈沈。這一個禮拜裡他從沒感覺如此地感覺自己活著。「求－求你...」

「已經開始乞求了，是嗎？」羅比充滿玩味的輕輕笑著，明顯知道自己對他的顧客帶來什麼樣的影響。「你開口請求時的聲音真的非常好聽。」東尼難堪地嗚咽著回應，硬得發疼。

「我...你...」

「沒事的，小甜心(sweetie)。現在告訴我，你有玩具嗎？」東尼驚訝地嗆住了，羅比將其理解為沒有的意思。「沒關係，我們可以只用你的手指。」東尼緊張地吞了吞。他不知道為什麼自己會提出這個建議，他只這麼對自己做過幾次，然後沒錯，他是喜歡但那不是他通常 _會做_ 的事。但由那個不可思議地自信以及，東尼承認，性感的男性嗓音說出來就足以將他推至邊緣。

「好了艾迪，我想要你摸摸自己。」東尼的手自動地落回他脹成深紅、佈滿前液的老二上，但似乎羅比完全知道他在想些什麼。「不是你的老二，親愛的，除了老二的其他所有地方。你喜歡玩你的乳頭，嗯？」東尼發出急促的肯定聲，手指早已按壓在那突起的兩個肉粒上。「我想要你摸遍你的全身直到你為我硬到不行，一直摸著直到你覺得再也忍受不了為止。」東尼將手機轉至擴音後放到枕頭旁，跟隨著羅比的指示，刨抓著自己的大腿揉捏著自己的乳頭，倚賴著耳邊的低聲鼓勵繼續動作。他聽見毫無疑問是拉下拉鍊的聲響，接著聽見羅比發出愉悅的嘆息。

「我要...我可以...請你、請你操我。」他哽咽著喊出，抵抗著握住老二立刻把自己擼至美妙高潮的衝動。太荒謬了，羅比也開始撫摸自己的聲音讓東尼覺得他必須把那留到最後，必須為另一個男人做到最好。

羅比發出了性感到不可置信的笑聲，帶著一點東尼之前沒聽到過的喘息。「我真的喜歡發出請求的男人。」他低沈地咕噥著，令東尼的心跳漏了一拍。「我們從一根手指開始，小甜心。」他往床頭櫃撈著找到潤滑，擠出一大坨到手指上，然後慢慢地將他的食指按進自己的屁股。他因疼痛發出嘶聲；他很久沒這麼做了，而羅比聽得出來。「就是這樣，做得很好，慢慢來。現在，當你覺得準備好了，我想要你稍微抽出你的手指後再推回去。你能為我這麼做嗎？」

東尼被自己的手指操著，隨著每一次的進出發出啜泣，僅僅一根手指的寬度折磨地讓人不滿足。「更－更多，拜託！」

羅比咯咯笑著。「看在你誠懇地請求的份上。但我還是要慢慢地操開你，將你填滿。別摸自己的老二，小甜心，除非我允許你。就是這樣，再加一根手指。」東尼因那火辣辣的刺痛而大聲咒罵著，但繼續用令人灰心的緩慢速度將手指送入自己體內。「在我的手指上操你自己。」羅比發出指示，拖出東尼另一道嗚咽聲。「現在轉動你的手指，我想要你－」

他的語句被東尼在手指刷過前列腺時從喉間發出的高亢呻吟蓋過了，滴落的前液在他的腹部上聚為一灘。「求你，我－我真的需要摸我的老二。」

「再一根手指，然後你就能摸你自己。」

東尼急切地往手指塗上更多的潤滑，然後用三根手指操起自己的屁股，緊縮的肌肉讓那顯得困難。「操、羅比，噢－噢老天－」

「就是這樣，小甜心。在我幹你的時候擼你自己，就是這樣。你完全把我吃進去了，對嗎？」東尼顫抖著哭喊出來，射滿了他的肚子，三根手指深埋在體內而羅比低沈柔軟的嗓音在耳中流瀉。

老天，他會習慣這個的。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 註：東尼全名是Anthony Edward Stark；布魯斯全名是Robert Bruce Banner


	3. Chapter 3

東尼嗚咽著將假屌吞進喉嚨深處，羅比在電話裡說了「為我射吧，寶貝。」於是他照著做了。他射的猛烈，甚至有幾滴落到他的眼皮上，射的那麼猛烈以至於當假屌從口中掉出落到枕邊時他幾乎喘不過氣來。「好孩子。」羅比輕柔的嗓音從電話中傳出。「下回見了，艾迪。」

「不－不，等等－」他喘著，嗓子被那支不知吸了多久的矽膠老二弄得粗啞，但通話早已切斷。

東尼嘆了口氣，翻身下床收拾起床單。他與羅比的互動一次比一次更加美好，但東尼開始想要 _更多_ 。他費盡力氣讓自己不要每晚都撥電話；但自慰再也不是他自己一個人的事了。他甚至丟臉的出了趟遠門到隔壁鎮去只為買一根假陰莖，不願意冒著被認出的風險走進自己鎮上的成人用品店。他紅著臉向羅比坦白了這項舉動，而對方開心地將它應用於東尼下一次的通話。

至今為止他們通話了四次，但東尼不允許自己一個禮拜內撥出第二通電話，第一，他真的不想要自己變得只能靠著耳裡的聲音高潮，並且第二，更重要的是，他不想要把自己繼承來的遺產花光在享樂於性愛上。於是最後，他規律地在每個禮拜一晚上撥出電話，撥出的時間足夠晚好讓他在睡著前沒有太多時間厭惡自己。

當然，這代表著他要筋疲力盡的去上他一個禮拜之中最不喜歡的那堂課，但反正也沒幾個學生會出現，於是他也就不太在意這回事了。

然而布魯斯，這禮拜的確出席了，作業和其他什麼的也都完成了，但他看起來比平常更加憔悴與疲憊。東尼對著自己必須批改的大量作業扮了個鬼臉，看來有必要在午休就開始動工，今天早點下課好了，因為他真的需要來點該死的咖啡而且天殺的根本沒半個人在聽他上課所以他才不管呢。

窩進教師休息室裡他最愛的那張椅子裡，他將那一大疊紙拉向自己，但在剛要改完第三份之前，屋內響起了一陣熱烈的掌聲。東尼抬起頭，看見佩伯帕茲(Pepper Potts)有些害羞地向朝她道賀的眾人道謝，而東尼完全不知道發生了什麼事。

「我被求婚啦！」佩伯告訴他，大大張開的手在他臉前揮動著，上面裝飾著一顆超級他媽大的石頭。

東尼努力擠出了一個笑容，但他知道那看起來一定很僵硬。畢竟那實在很難對前女友訂婚這件事做出熱情的回應，而他除了每個禮拜讓一個陌生人使他高潮一次外是孤零零一個人。「太好了。」他說，試圖讓自己聽起來真誠一點，但他的嘴角已開始顫抖。「我是說，真的，我為你感到很開心，我只是有點累了又有這一堆作業要改然後－」

「沒關係，我懂。」她笑著說。「話說我們應該找時間喝個酒聊一下。我們好像很久沒說過話了。」

「好啊，這主意...不錯。」他虛弱地答應道，抓起手邊最近的一張作業紙。她接收到暗示離開了，東尼默默地感謝她。這份作業比起先前改的那幾份真是令人耳目清新的得以入眼，得到了一個扎扎實實的B。只是當東尼看到最上頭的名字時他發出了呻吟。

布魯斯班納。

 

*

 

「你想見我？」從東尼辦公室門口探進頭，布魯斯問。

「沒錯。」東尼說，語氣比他原本打算的更激烈了點，但這個早上完全是場災難，實在讓他很難不找人出氣。「我改了你的作業。」

「噢。」

「是啊。的確是個“噢”。」他說，將它扔到桌子另一頭。他看著布魯斯低下頭看見那小小的紅色的B。「我知道這不關我的事，但相信我，布魯斯，我是真心為你好，到底是什麼一直讓你這麼他媽的累還影響到了你的成績，而這只會越來越糟。」

布魯斯看起來既憤怒又沮喪。「我告訴過你了，我必須工作－」

「那毫無道理你為了唸大學工作卻唸丟了大學。如果你需要金錢上的幫忙，布魯斯，那沒有什麼好不好意思開口的。財務處應該能幫你貸－」

「我自己能搞定！」布魯斯猛然大吼，但立刻羞愧地漲紅了臉。「我...我很抱歉。我只是...我只是比以前多了幾個晚上必須工作到很晚。下次我會做得更好的，我發誓。」

 

*

 

去他的一個禮拜規則。他今天過得太糟了，必須要發洩掉一些壓力。就像是靜電放電。他不多想的按下了撥號鍵。

「嘿，艾迪。」那道充滿自信的平穩嗓音在他被接通的瞬間傳來。「我沒想到會這麼快又聽見你的聲音。」

「是啊，嗯。我過了狗屎的一天。」

「你想要聊聊嗎？還是你想要我把你操到再也沒腦子思考？」

東尼深深吸了口氣。他已經把新買的假屌與整罐潤滑液都擺好在床頭櫃上。「操－操我。」

「嗯－。好啊，一次搞定一件事，小甜心。」他說，語調變的低沈輕快， _性_ 簡直直接從中滿溢出來。「首先，我想要你告訴我現在你穿著什麼。」

如果是以前，東尼會嘲笑這種電話性愛的老套招式，但羅比滑順嗓音中的每一個字都無可爭辯地火辣。「嗯...牛仔褲和襯衫？」

羅比輕柔地笑著。「我喜歡(My kind of man)。內褲？」他接著問。

「有－有穿，呃...三角褲？」

「知道了，小甜心，現在我想要你告訴我你最喜歡的那個性幻想。別漏掉任何細節，在我說可以之前也不能摸你自己。」

東尼漲紅了臉。他以前從沒考慮過自己是個臣服者(submissive)，但由羅比直接控制著他的手淫無可否認的讓他興奮不已。羅比，事實上，在東尼其他的高潮中佔了越來越重的地位，一位無情逗弄著將東尼推至邊緣的陌生人。「呃...我被綁著，全裸的四肢大開躺在床裡。」他開始有些緊張。「然－然後你拿著一….一根假屌，逗弄著我直到我開口求你用它操我。接－接著你會不停地幹我，在我接近高潮時停下，不斷又不斷地重複直到我再也無法思考。」他有點被自己嚇到了；不知道這些念頭都是從哪生出來，但他的老二明顯地對此感到非常有興趣，緊緊地抵在牛仔褲裡。

「你幻想著我？真是太榮幸了。」羅比笑著。「你知道，那聽起來充滿樂趣，艾迪。或許我會自己帶來一些新玩具。或許會有個肛塞結結實實的壓在你的前列腺上。我可以控制它的震動速度，讓你徹底呻吟，按照我的意志痛苦地扭動。」東尼急促地倒抽了口氣。老天，這男人太擅長這個了。「而你知道嗎，我不覺得我會摸你。不。如果你想射，你必須要在完全不被碰的的情況射出來。完完全全地在我的控制之下。你就喜歡這一套對嗎，小甜心？」

東尼真的呻吟了起來。「求－求你...」他低聲哀求著，急迫地想用腦中那辣的不可思議的畫面給自己來上一發。「我可以脫掉褲子嗎？我需要－」

他幾乎能聽見羅比在電話另一頭的邪惡笑容。「你要知道，我很喜歡你在不被碰的情況下就射出來的畫面。我想試試自己能不能讓你像個急色的青少年一樣射在褲子裡，艾迪。那聽起來如何？」

如果要東尼老實說的話，那聽起來不可理喻的辣，於是他那麼回答了。

「那就是我想聽見的答案。你有為我帶著那根可愛的假屌嗎？」他問，而東尼急切地瞬間吐出回答「有」。他硬到不行，完全沒預料到這能持續這麼久。「乖孩子。現在我想要你慢慢地親吻它，從底部一路到頂端。好好的對待它，將它弄濕，小甜心，就是這樣。在我讓你吸它之前，你必須要先讓我看到你有多 _愛_ 我的老二。」當羅比滿意時，東尼的口水已流滿了他的下巴，滲進他的衣領中，而上帝啊他感覺 _好得不得了_ 。

羅比終於允許他盡所能吞下那支矽膠做成的老二時，東尼立刻將它戳進自己的嘴裡，差點沒能不被噎住。「真心急，是嗎？」他戲弄著含著假屌呻吟的東尼。「沒關係的小甜心，你如此渴望取悅我真讓我開心...」東尼將那根老二往嘴裡操得更深。羅比跨坐在他胸口上，強迫東尼吞下他的性器，羅比在他耳邊低聲鼓勵著，羅比將灼熱的白色液體射入他的喉嚨...

他顫抖著哭喊出來，因假屌而模糊成一片，完全沒碰到自己的猛烈地射在褲子裡。「好孩子。」羅比稱讚道，東尼羞紅著臉將佈滿口水的假屌丟到一邊。

「所以說，艾迪...」他慢吞吞地說著，等待東尼緩過氣來。「這有好好彌補了你糟糕的一天嗎？」

東尼嘆息，全身又黏又噁但跟幾個小時前比起來感覺好多了。「有，我想我大概是有點過度反應。前女友剛訂婚，接著是最好的學生成績退步，我累壞了，需要有人把那些東西趕出我的腦袋。所以，呃...謝啦？」

他預期著會聽見羅比笑著回答「不客氣」或其他些什麼的，但他沒有。「你的...你的學生？你是個老師？」

「講師(lecturer)。」東尼說。「紐約大學物理系。」

線路裡傳出的聲音像是羅比把他的電話摔到地上去了。「喔－噢？」他匆匆地回道，試著穩住情緒。「那真是...艾迪我該掛了。不想讓你浪費錢在聊天上。」在東尼來得及出聲反駁之前，通話被切斷了。

 

*

 

「考森，幫我個忙。」他在大學的行政中心裡，一個沈悶的要人命，他平常能不來就不來的地方，但這是個緊急情況。「我需要查看一位學生的檔案。」

菲爾瞇起雙眼。正常來說他們必須得到某人的允許才能查看學生的詳細資料，但那是東尼，一個從沒關心學生到需要做到這一步的人，當然不知道該找誰。因此直接找了條捷徑。「哪個學生？」最後他還是問了。

「布魯斯班納。三年級，物理系。」考森點點頭，開始往他的電腦鍵入資料。東尼知道自己的懷疑幾乎不可能是對的，但他又甩不掉自己是對的的念頭。那些跡象都太符合了。布魯斯的疲憊，工作到很晚，還有當羅比聽見東尼說自己在紐約大學工作時嚇壞的樣子...「給。」

他將電腦螢幕轉向東尼，而他的雙眼落到第一行。『全名：羅伯特布魯斯班納(Robert Bruce Banner)』。「操。」

「是這個嗎？」考森問，語調全然無聊，東尼猜想這是因為他整天都在處理著人們的檔案，但他只是點點頭，覺得頭暈目眩。

「是的，這…這很好。謝啦。」

當他離開那棟建築後，他找到路邊一張長椅後重重的把自己摔進去。老天啊，這糟透了。很明顯地他該停止打電話了，或是換一個服務員，但他應該要告訴布魯斯嗎？或是應該避開他？但他連這都辦不到因為他該死的是他的講師而他又那麼的聰明而且－東尼咒罵出聲。他那些愚蠢的深夜電話就是讓布魯斯睡過頭的元凶。

而就是布魯斯－他的學生，堪堪能算是個成年人－讓他射在自己的褲子裡，讓他操了摸了吸了和天知道還幹了什麼，然後東尼還 _付錢了_ 。

這真的是葛屁的五十道陰影(fifty shades of fucked up)。

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

「史塔克先生，有人找你。」

東尼咒罵。「我不在！」他朝休息是另一端大吼回去，無視周圍看向他的同事們。那頭沈默了一會兒，然後那個他不太認得的講師轉身面向他。

「很顯然他有很重要的事不能等。」

東尼發出不滿的嘖嘖聲站了起來。「我不在這幾個字裡到底有哪部分你們聽不懂？老天。」他走到門邊，想著應該是那些一年級的來補交作業或其他什麼的，但他看見了布魯斯班納，隨意地靠在牆上。「啊。」他說，滿臉通紅的試圖說服自己布魯斯沒有認出他來。他已經努力避開他幾乎一整個禮拜了，但他知道自己沒辦法永遠避下去。「是關於你上禮拜沒繳的作業嗎？到我的辦公室去談，班納先生。」

布魯斯點點頭，一個小小的笑容浮到臉上，跟在他身後幾步一起走過走廊。東尼先到，伸手握住門把，尷尬地打開了門。「所以。」他語氣倉促，靠坐在辦公桌的邊緣上。布魯斯學著他坐下，讓東尼毫無理由地想重新站直。

「所以。」布魯斯重複著他的話。在他的包包裡撈了一下，拿出一份皺巴巴的小考考卷遞給了他。東尼接過來後稍微看了下第一頁。至少看起來有比前一份進步了，但他無法停止思考或許在他不再打電話後布魯斯有了更多時間。

「還需要些什麼嗎？」東尼問，幾乎確定布魯斯能聽見他心臟猛烈跳動的聲音。如果他的學生不提，那 _他_ 也不會提；他痛恨尷尬的場面而這差不多就是教科書等級的尷尬。「因為我還有事要忙，那麼－」

「我注意到。」布魯斯說，臉上掛著小小的笑容。「你有一陣子沒打電話了， _艾迪_ 。」

布魯斯能維持住那張完美的撲克臉根本是個奇蹟。東尼從頭到尾漲成了紅色，因猜測得到了證實而整個心臟都要跳出胸腔。那 _是_ 布魯斯；布魯斯就是那個操著他讓他感受到無比美妙，讓他對著電話說出自己的幻想的那個人。那一個做起事來毫不費力的天才，那個這幾個禮拜以來一次比一次看起來更加憔悴又缺錢的布魯斯。

「對－對啊，沒錯。」他說，詛咒著支支吾吾的自己。「我不…別擔心，我...我不會再打給你了。如果我早知道...」他說著，音量越來越小。如果他早知道...什麼？他就不會打嗎？他只能這麼相信。

「真可惜。」一陣寂靜之後，布魯斯說了。語氣中完全不帶有自大或傲慢的意思，僅僅是失望。「你一直是我最喜歡的。」

東尼愣住了，轉頭看向布魯斯想搞懂他到底什麼意思。「什麼？為什麼？」

布魯斯壞笑著看向他，臉上的表情是這幾個禮拜裡東尼一直在腦中描繪著的那個陌生人的模樣，然後他靠近了一點。「大部份的傢伙只想要有個人在他們耳邊說些淘氣的話，東尼。就像色情片一樣，只是更私人也更昂貴。他們想來點幻想。」他靠得更近了，拉高了語氣。「但你不是。你不是只在我對著你說要怎麼操你時打著手槍。你做了 _每一件_ 我要你做的事。」東尼重重地吞嚥。布魯斯靠的如此近，他都能感覺到落在自己肌膚上的溫熱吐息，他只能要自己別熱烈地吻住對方來讓他閉嘴。

上帝啊。他遇到了個嚴重的問題，無法將他...對羅比，與對面前這位學生的 _感覺_ 分開。

「你怎麼知道？」他問，退後一步拉開與布魯斯的距離，不能信任留在那麼近距離裡的自己。「你怎麼知道我沒有就只是在幫自己打手槍？」

布魯斯笑了。「噢，我能聽得出來，小甜心。」他用了愛稱－那個愛稱，東尼知道他或許用在了所有客人身上－讓他的心跳漏了半拍讓他褲子裡的老二抽搐。這不公平。「你為我買了一根天殺的假屌，艾迪。別想否認。你緊緊抓住了我說出的每一個字。上個禮拜我能聽見你絕望地想射，但你沒那麼做。而沒有人能有那麼好的演技。」

東尼漲紅了臉。「你想要什麼？你想要我修改你的作業成績嗎？」

布魯斯震驚的看著他，踉蹌著後退像是他剛意識到了自己還在學校裡而東尼是他的教授以及這看起來有多不恰當並且－「噢我的天哪。什麼？不是！」他打從心底驚恐地說著。「不！那份作業我搞砸了，那是我自己的問題，我不－」

好吧，東尼徹底的困惑了。

「你以為我想勒索你還什麼的？」布魯斯問，看起來跟東尼一樣困惑，然後他突然搞明白了。「喔我的老天爺啊我聽起來就是要勒索你。」

「所以...你沒有要勒索我？」東尼向他確認，感到了一線生機。他可能會因為太過丟臉而再也不敢直視布魯斯班納雙眼，但至少他的同事們不會知道這件事了。

「不會！」他急切地回答，又退後了一部直到他幾乎坐到了東尼的桌上。「我...不重要了。我該…走了。」

「布魯斯，等等－」東尼朝著他背影大喊－他不知道自己想要對他說些什麼，但他真的不想要就這樣結束。布魯斯完全沒停下腳步，閃電般的離開了。「太好了。」

 

*

 

「事情是這樣的，沒錯。」

東尼後悔接起了這通電話。那是個不認識的號碼，他也不認得對方的聲音，他很確定那個人喝醉了，而且他就是 _不爽_ 。「你打錯電話了。」他怒道，沒能控制住自己的脾氣，而鑑於早上發生的那些事他認為這情有可原。

「不－不，東尼！不不不不。沒打錯電話。東尼？」

東尼的拇指在按下結束通話的鍵前停下了，將電話拿回耳邊。「你是誰？你從哪搞來這支號碼的？」

「是你給我的。」對方含糊不清地說著。「你說你會以個人－個人名義將我們開除，如果我們敢打惡作劇電話的話。」

那麼是個學生了，東尼想，揉著眼睛從床上坐起，把電話夾到耳朵與肩膀之間。現在他深深地後悔自己把個人聯絡電話透露給他的物理課班級。然後他明白過來了。「...布魯斯？」

「在電話裡聽你那麼叫我感覺真怪。叫我羅比，小甜心。」噢喔喔不。不不不不不。不能這樣。他試著抗議，但布魯斯，羅比，只是噓了回來。「事情是這樣的，我喜歡做這個。跟你。」東尼僵住了，然後提醒自己這些鬼話都是個 _醉鬼_ 說出來的。布魯斯不是...他沒有...。布魯斯這個樣子時他不能把他任何的話當真。「如果你不想要，掛掉電話，然後我再也不會來煩你了。」但就算喝醉了，他還是該死的充滿說服力。他應該掛掉電話的。他應該掛掉電話回去睡覺然後大概需要考慮找個新工作。還需要尋找一組新的道德觀。

他沒掛上電話。「羅比...」他說，幾乎用上氣音。就是這樣了。他會下地獄的。

「嘿，艾迪。」他拖長了語調說著，醉意被自信與意圖的語氣蓋過。「好久，不見，小甜心。」他突然一點都不驚訝自己沒認出對方的聲音了。布魯斯聽起來完全不像這樣；他聽起來年紀更大、更粗野、更低沈，還有毫無疑問的更加下流。東尼緊張地吞了吞。

「是－是啊，我最近...有點忙。」

羅比咯咯笑著，戲弄意味的調笑激起一陣穿過東尼身體的顫慄。「忙到連能空出給我的時間都沒有？」那聽起來就像是布魯斯今天早些時候的害羞都消失了，被他老成的魅力與自信取代；要不是他似乎把布魯斯所有的羞怯地吸收過來了的話，東尼幾乎能忘掉自己是在跟 _誰_ 說話。布魯斯繼續笑著，而東尼真心希望自己現在也一樣喝醉了。「沒關係，我原諒你。所以你今天想做些什麼呢，小甜心？」

「我...」東尼的喉嚨發乾，沒有辦法連貫思考，心臟大力跳動。「我...我只想...要你。」最後他這麼說了，向惡魔祈禱布魯斯醉到明天醒來後什麼都不會記得。他不知道自己想要什麼，他從沒有這樣過，唯一想要的只有羅比， _布魯斯_ ，在他的耳裡。

這回答讓布魯斯過了好一會兒才做出回應，但接著他輕柔地笑著，令東尼的心跳加速，既興奮又緊張，努力著不要過度想像。「為了我脫光吧，小甜心。」在他急忙著照做時他的手機摔了出去，他咒罵著，夠幸運的話只會有螢幕裂掉還什麼的。「你那邊還好吧？」當東尼急急忙忙抓起謝天謝地完好無缺的手機貼回耳邊時羅比逗弄著問。

「沒事，我只是...」他開口，但決定別將它說完。「所以，呃...」

「放輕鬆，寶貝。」布魯斯輕快地說著。「你考慮的太多了。」對於被學生透過電話操這件事考慮太多嗎？這有可能嗎？「這會變得尷尬或奇怪的話只會因為你讓他變得尷尬奇怪，艾迪。」

「東尼。」他堅定地糾正，讓布魯斯頓住了。「這愚蠢的假象才讓這一切變得尷尬奇怪。東尼。布魯斯。」

就算布魯斯被驚訝到了，他也沒有停下並展現出來。「好的，東尼...」他用相同低沈的語調繼續說著。「今天該對你做些什麼呢，嗯？」他緊張地吞嚥，試著不專注於他的名字是如何在那危險的舌尖上翻滾。他的老二在沒觸碰的情況下已完全硬了，呼喊著他的注意，期待著即將發生的事。「你的那根假屌...你用它操過自己嗎？」布魯斯漫不經心地問，而東尼差點再次把他的電話摔到地上去。

「沒有。」他說，驚恐的同時性慾也被點燃。「我從來沒...有些時候我有想，但－」

「冷靜點，東尼。」布魯斯熟練地安慰著他，於是東尼照做了，在布魯斯令他放鬆回來後才意識到剛才自己有多緊繃。「我們今晚不會那麼做。只是好奇，你有被操過嗎？」

「沒－沒有。」他結巴著回答，從頭紅到了腳。「我有－我有跟男人睡過幾次，但從來沒當過下面那個。」眼前這個情況實在不應該再感到難為情了，但他還是有點那麼覺得。他不知道自己到底想不想被布魯斯操，所以他只是繼續漫無目的地說下去，填補對話的空白。「我的意思是，我有試過好幾根手指，我自己的或別人的，但從來沒...」

布魯斯輕聲笑著。「那個嘛，我知道你有好幾根手指，東尼。」

「閉嘴。」他吐槽回去－不是最好的回應，但管他的。布魯斯讓他停止繼續想著那些可怕的念頭，那原本快把他嚇壞了。

「那我麼就什麼都做不了了，不是嗎？」東尼不由自主地笑了出來。他很高興布魯斯沒避開這個問題。這或許不算什麼－道德，或許吧－但至少算是誠實。「不閒聊了，小甜心。」他該死的低沈的 _顫音_ ，讓東尼發出了一道不小的嗚咽聲。這不公平。「你在摸你自己嗎？」

「沒－沒有。」

「好孩子。」他又開始發出那種呼嚕聲了，東尼咬嘴唇阻止自己為了布魯斯舌尖的字句呻吟。「你想嗎？」

布魯斯在聽見東尼差不多是朝電話吼的說出想要時大笑著。「好吧，小甜心。你可以隨你喜歡的摸你自己，但在我說可以前你都不能射。」

東尼在聽到允許的字眼時飛速地將手放到自己的性器上，給自己來上幾下結結實實的擼動然後才意識到狗屎的，照這個速度的話他忍不了太久。他逼迫自己慢下來，別太靠近邊緣，然而不知怎麼的那感覺比完全不摸還糟。每一下的擼動都有如嘲弄，提醒著他是如何身現在這樣愚蠢的關係裡，提醒著他有多需要這個。提醒他這是如何從一個解決憋青的蛋蛋的解決辦法變成...變成...東尼甚至無法描述這到底是什麼。「布魯斯...」他啜泣著，從他自己聽來都顯得徹底破碎。

「來吧東尼，你表現得這麼－好。」布魯斯在電話中低語，一道尖銳的抽氣聲打斷了最後一個字，這讓東尼突然明白布魯斯也在做些什麼。「因為我這麼的硬了，小甜心，你真好。告－告訴我你多想要這個。」

「天啊布魯斯，求你。」東尼呻吟，他很接近了，那麼他媽的接近了。「我要－我想要，我想要射，求－求求你。」布魯斯沒有回應，但他能聽見那急切短促的呼吸聲，從喉間哽咽而出的呻吟以及無法錯過的「東尼！」在他高潮時喊出。在聽著布魯斯射精時努力著延遲自己的高潮，淚水聚集在她的眼中。「布－布魯斯，拜託。」他嘶聲喊著，最後一道破碎的氣音中布魯斯氣喘吁吁地笑了。

「你可以射了，小甜心。」

於是東尼射了。從他的拳頭中噴濺而出，一絲絲白濁覆蓋在他的手指與下腹上。布魯斯在電話另一端等著他氣喘吁吁地從高潮中平復過來，等著他。找回他的呼吸並從好的不可思議的高空中落回地面。「你...那....(You… That…)」他試著說些什麼但放棄了，躺回他的枕頭上，心跳尚未平靜下來。

「你喜歡那個(You like that)？」布魯斯問，而東尼幾乎能聽見他上揚的嘴角。「這有太多種可能的答案了，小甜心。」

東尼沒辦法做出任何回答，仍因這整個亂七八糟的情況暈乎乎的。「你...你聽起來一點都不醉了。」他最後這麼說了，帶著點控訴的語氣。

布魯斯遲疑了一兩秒，然後笑了出來。「相信我，我的確喝了幾杯，但我 _或許是_ 稍微誇大了。」東尼應該要生氣的，但他沒有。布魯斯想要這個，顯然地跟他一樣想要，而東尼不準備用酒膽之類的指責他。「總之小甜心，我該掛了。明天有早堂的課。」

在幾聲短促的笑聲後他沒再說話，布魯斯切斷了通話。

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

「告訴我你想要什麼。」布魯斯閒聊般地問，好像東尼在電話另一頭硬得跟石頭一樣並發出充滿渴求的嗚咽聲跟他完全無關。

東尼低聲咒罵，拳頭緊緊抓住床單阻止他觸摸自己。「我想射。」他緊咬著牙回答，但布魯斯只是笑著。

「那一定是要的，小甜心。」他說，而就只是這樣了。東尼惱怒地呻吟。他知道布魯斯想要什麼，他知道布魯斯想聽些什麼。「求我。」他命令道，字字巧妙地在溫和與壓迫、威脅與挑逗間維持平衡。

「求－求你，布魯斯...」他粗啞地說，就算布魯斯不能看見他現在可能有多他媽淫蕩的模樣，他還是忍不住紅了臉。「拜託，我需要－」

「但我能得到什麼好處？」他問，語氣嚴肅地好像他是認真在思考此事，思考著他能從中獲得什麼好處，在東尼明知道他正坐著一手拿著電話一手握著自己的勃起的時候。「我們來場交易如何，嗯？你告訴我你現在最迫切想要的是什麼，如果那打動了我，你就可以射了。這主意不錯吧？」

東尼，沈迷於自己愚蠢的念頭之中，知道他沒有其他的選擇。「是－是的。」他喃喃著，隨即支吾起來。布魯斯等著，在失去耐心時彈了下他的舌頭，東尼深吸了一口氣。「我想要你用那根假屌操我。」

「喔真的嗎？」布魯斯說，試著維持自己的語調平穩，但東尼聽出那細小急促的吸氣聲。「你想要我操你，嗯？我很確定那能被好好安排...你聽起來會很色情的，在你為了我操著自己的時候。」

東尼的口裡發乾，而 _媽的_ 他應該要就讓布魯斯維持他原本以為的意思。這整件事－布魯斯，羅比，東尼，艾迪－老天，這比他能想像的混亂又讓人煩惱，又...「我不是那個意思。」他結結巴巴地說，詛咒自己薄弱的自制力。

「那你是什麼意思？」布魯斯問，扮演的角色褪去了一些，語氣明顯充滿疑惑。他聽起來很緊張，甚至和東尼一樣緊張，但他不打算退縮。反正這愚蠢的情況不可能會變得更加尷尬了。

「我的意思是我想要你。在這。把那根假屌操進我的屁股裡。」

電話裡一陣咖搭聲，聽起來像是布魯斯想換手拿卻把它摔到地上去了。「你... _什麼_ ？」他不敢相信地問。「你在開玩笑對吧？你喝醉了？」最後他懷疑地補上了一句。「還是嗑嗨了，大概？」

東尼停頓了一秒，試著衡量布魯斯的反應。他可以就這麼算了，假裝他是被操昏了腦袋然後他們再也不會提起這回事。或是...「不(Nope)。」他用惹人厭的語氣說著，強調了字尾的p因為他就是一個無比的大混蛋。「我沒嗑藥也沒開玩笑。你問我想要什麼所以我就告訴你了。」布魯斯沒回答半個字，如果這就是讓人震驚到無言以對的感覺，東尼能理解為什麼有人喜歡這個了。「這個不需要變成任何東西，小甜心。」他說，故意用了那個愛稱但立刻感到有些罪惡。「只是...用點時間好好想想。你不必這麼做，但－」

「我知道我不必，東尼。」布魯斯打斷了他，但東尼無法分辨他到底有沒有興趣。「我...我會考慮的。聽著，東尼，我...我要掛了。抱歉。」在東尼有時間做出反應之前被切斷了，留下硬著又慾火焚身的他，想著要是他沒提出這件事就好了。但布魯斯並沒有要他閉嘴，他沒有說不，而這已足夠讓他幾秒鐘後在自己的拳頭中射出。

 

*

 

「班納。」他在學生們一一離開教室時開口，語氣堅定比他自己感覺的更加自信。噢老天，這真是一個糟透了的主意。但布魯斯以停下腳步，在門口轉過身走回講桌來，臉上掛著了然的壞笑。

「先生(Sir)？」他出聲詢問，懶洋洋地靠在東尼散亂堆著紙張文具和檔案夾的講桌上。他對那團混亂怪異地感到有些不自在，明明布魯斯上過他一千次的課，看過他弄出來的這片雜亂了。他需要更加勤奮的念頭實在太滑稽。

「我、呃，想知道...你有花點時間考慮過我的...提議了嗎？」他問，試圖讓語調保持自然不要像是徹底的羞愧。他失敗了，緊張地吞嚥著，等待著看起來打算用上一大堆時間來吐出他的回答的布魯斯。他撥弄著自己的包包上的帶子，沒辦法讓自己靜止不動的等著。

「我考慮過了，是的。」布魯斯最終這麼說了，直直地望進東尼雙眼。那有點讓他不自在但東尼不敢移開視線。「但我有一些條件。」

東尼的心臟漏了好幾拍－那完完全全代表了同意，是吧？「條件？」他小心翼翼地問。「你是說...那個，我可以，呃...為你的幫忙提供報酬。財務上的。」

布魯斯無視了他，接著表現出徹底公事公辦的樣子。「第一。沒有他媽的 _財務報酬_ 。我是個電話性工作者，好嗎，不是個應召男。如果沒有電話，那就不是我的工作。第二，這要在你那做。」東尼遲疑了，頭一次意識到，不管這聽起來有多荒謬，意識到布魯斯操他這件事代表布魯斯會進到他的公寓裡。就算布魯斯注意到了他的遲疑，他也沒將他指出來。「第三，別讓事情變得奇怪。明白了嗎？」

東尼無法克制自己臉上的笑容。「所以你會那麼做了？」

「 _明白了嗎？_ 」

東尼翻了翻眼睛。「沒有付款，我的地方，不奇怪。我明白了。」那真的要發生了。老天爺，他真是的糟糕的傢伙而他一點都不在乎。

 

*

 

布魯斯準時在七點敲響了門，顯然跟他的物理課比起來性愛更讓人守時。東尼小心地打開門，半心半意地預期愈會看到一個穿著皮衣，手拿皮鞭靠在門框邊的布魯斯，或是其他什麼一樣會讓人精神創傷的模樣（但還是很辣）。不過他只是站在那，充滿自信但不高傲，老實說看起來秀色可餐－但絕對是體面的－穿著一件深灰色襯衫與一條引人犯罪的緊身牛仔褲。「嗨。」他若無其事地開口，掃過東尼的緊身T恤的目光充滿讚賞。東尼該死的立刻羞紅了臉。操。「你要讓我進去嗎，小甜心？」

東尼笨拙踉蹌地向後退開，再給布魯斯讓出進到玄關的空間時絕望地試著不被自己的腳給絆倒。他已把自己的住處徹徹底底地打掃了一遍，然後告訴自己這只是因為這地方本來就應該要保持整潔。跟布魯斯正把他該死的鞋脫下並整齊地擺到了他自己那雙旁邊這件事一點關係都沒有。東尼為了自己的腳上什麼都沒穿而古怪地感到不自在。明明有很多其他東西該讓他感到不自在，他不知道為什麼就是這一件，但這讓他感到...脆弱。講師不是一個會讓學生看見他的光腳的職業。老天。雖然他又不是對這種事有任何經驗，但他確定自己絕對不該感到如此天殺的緊張。

「那...你想喝點什麼嗎？我有，呃...」布魯斯抓著東尼的衣服將他猛然拉進一個吻，打斷他那愚蠢的碎碎念。而耶穌在上啊，布魯斯是個優秀的親吻高手。「這是什麼？」他憤憤地嘶聲問到，但也沒真的那麼生氣。他不記得上一次被人像這樣親吻是什麼時候－他不記得上一次 _被人親吻_ 是什麼時候，在這些日子裡。

「這是為了阻止你繼續讓自己難堪。老天，突然我真的能相信你找不到人睡了。」

「如果我在真實生活裡能找得到人睡的話我該死的幹嘛花錢打色情電話？」

布魯斯聳肩，眼底透露出評估的模樣。「你 _真的_ 很辣，對於這把年紀的人來說。」他說，將夾克摺起放到吧台椅子上。「我們要在哪做？臥房？沙發？餐桌上？」

他的嘴裡感覺就像他媽的沙哈拉沙漠。「我不知道。」他老實回答，當視線掃過餐桌時簡直控制不住自己的想像力。「我的計劃裡完全沒到這一步。我從沒真的想過你會出現。」

「是啊，這個嘛，我也沒有。」

他的話語裡沒有東尼以前所聽過的羅比的自信，帶點不安，證明那個人裡頭就是布魯斯，而他不知道該如何對此回應。「嗯...臥房？」他建議，扭頭轉向隔壁的房間，突然微笑浮上布魯斯的臉就像是切換到了他的另一個人格。東尼帶路，在電燈開關前猶豫了一下，想著就這樣放著它不管但掙扎一下後還是打開了燈。床上是新換的整潔床單與一疊乾淨的枕頭，雖然他知道布魯斯不會留下。那假屌，天殺的假屌，開開心心地站在他的床頭櫃上，潤滑液嘲諷般的立在一旁。東尼後悔自己為什麼沒讓它們待在抽屜裡。

「你都準備好了嗎？」布魯斯逗著他。的確該讓它們待在抽屜裡的。「冷靜點，小甜心。為什麼不先為了我脫下你的衣服，然後躺到床上去呢？」相同的語調，那個差不多能讓他隨時隨地在聽到的瞬間就勃起的語調。他笨拙地服從指示，在把頭從衣服裡拔出來時試著不讓自己的手臂卡在袖子裡，讓褲子落到地上後往外踏出它們。當他想也沒想的準備將三角褲脫下時布魯斯阻止他。「別，說真的。留著它。暫時這樣。」

在躺到枕頭上時他能感覺到跟在他身上的布魯斯的雙眼，但他試著別表現出不安。他可是東尼他媽的史塔克，沒有什麼能讓他感覺不自在的。「好孩子。」布魯斯漫不經心地稱讚，拿起假屌在雙手間擺弄著。「從不馬虎，是嗎？」他咧嘴笑著，讚賞它的長度。「張嘴，小甜心。」在布魯斯把那矽膠製的東西按到東尼雙唇上時他發出短促的驚叫，老二不容忽視地開始抽動。

「你喜歡這樣？」他低聲說，一手撫過東尼的頭髮。那還有一大段長度，而布魯斯沒費心抵抗將它一次塞到底的衝動。痛楚引出一聲圍繞假屌的呻吟，那讓布魯斯大笑。「確實聽起來你是很喜歡，小甜心。」東尼點點頭，幾乎無法相信這真他媽的發生了，於是布魯斯將假屌更往他嘴裡推去。在他的老二越來越硬時幾乎開始後悔自己為什麼要在褲子底下穿內褲。

布魯斯注意到了那頂帳篷並露出壞笑，手掌粗魯的覆上它，就只一次，因為他就是個徹底的混蛋。「你想脫掉它嗎？」他輕輕碰著鈕扣戲弄地問。東尼點頭，下巴因保持張口而開始發痛。布魯斯斜過身操了東尼的嘴最後一下後將假屌拿出他的嘴唇，將它放到一旁。東尼活動了一下他的下巴。

「你能脫掉它了。」布魯斯笑著說，東尼釋放自己的勃起讓它彈到半空中的速度快到令他忍不住感到羞恥。他將那條內褲扔到地上去然後老天啊現在感覺更糟了。布魯斯以全然的好奇看著他。東尼在 _這些年來_ 從未感到如此的脆弱。

「你是要一直穿著衣服嗎？」他打破沈默。

「你想要我脫衣服嗎？」布魯斯驚訝地問，不知怎麼的有點不自在的樣子，像是操個人不是什麼大問題但要他脫掉衣服是個操蛋的驚人要求。

「我讓這事變奇怪了嗎？」

布魯斯彈了個響指讓他閉嘴後開始解開鈕扣們，將上衣抖落他的肩膀，然後好吧該死的，布魯斯的身材驚人的好。東尼吞了吞口水，視線掃過那些輪廓分明的肌肉，沒有一點的遺漏。「閉嘴。」

「我又沒說話。」東尼扯出一個壞笑。布魯斯無視他，將衣服扔到地上，但他發誓他看見了一個微小的害羞微笑。「但認真的說， _操_ ，老兄。」

「東尼...這個太不－」

「得體？」東尼一邊說著一邊沿著他的老二緩慢的擼了一把，全程保持視線接觸。他做的事與得體毫無關係；反正他們會享受這個的。他很滿意看見一抹無法控制的潮紅升到布魯斯的雙頰上。

「我有說你可以摸自己了嗎？」他責備道，東尼搖了搖頭。「我不需要把你綁起來，我需要嗎？」東尼為了那些該死的單字發出呻吟，該死的慾火焚身而布魯斯甚至還沒將半根手指放到他身上。「你會很美的，為了我緊緊地被綑綁住。」布魯斯輕聲低喃，像是在自言自語而非對東尼說話，但字字皆仔細斟酌，化為舌尖上讓他願意聽從一切的黃金。

「布魯斯，我對天發誓－」

他將東尼雙腿向兩邊推開，讓自己擠進他大腿之間。厭倦繼續逗弄對方，布魯斯抓起潤滑液擠了一些到他的手指上。東尼在那濕潤的手指滑過臀部時任由自己的雙眼顫抖著閉上，試著清空一切思緒只將注意集中至那帶來的感受。他早已幫自己非常徹底的擴張過了，認為那是唯一一件自己能做的事了，但布魯斯聽起來莫名的失望。「等不及嗎，嗯？」他說，每一個字都鑲著不贊同，同時他將食指滑進那圈緊緻的肌肉。東尼喘息著；就算已有準備，被侵入的感覺還是衝擊了他。布魯斯微笑，沒浪費時間直接加進第二根手指，在東尼體內熟練又精準的彎曲扭動。

這對東尼來說並不是第一次的體驗－別提大學裡的那些瘋狂事了－但 _老天_ ，已經很久沒有人對他做這個了。他享受它的無可預測，享受非他所控的手淫為他帶來多少不滿足。他在布魯斯撤出手指們時發出的短促叫聲在手指們徹底操回他體內、準確地擦過前列腺時轉為大聲呻吟。這一切都是他這幾個月來想念的，他人的雙手所帶來的新鮮感、壓在他上方的其他人的肉體。

布魯斯在 _他_ 認為東尼準備好時加入了第三根手指，而東尼心懷感激的將它納入體內，沈浸在對方每一個動作中帶著的急切。他太希望自己沒事先擴張自己了，因為如果東尼沒看錯那個老二的話，布魯斯明顯的在做這件事上感到性奮，而且老天啊他真的太擅長這個了。

布魯斯再次拿起那根假屌，往上頭塗滿了大量的潤滑液，東尼緊張了起來。「你準備好了？」一隻手安撫地撫過他的髖骨，他溫柔地問。東尼深吸一口氣後點了點頭。

「操！」他在布魯斯溫柔地推進還不到一英吋深時就驚叫出聲。「那...那感覺超他媽的怪。」

布魯斯爆出一陣大笑。「你 _真的_ 是個處。」東尼想抗議，但這件事布魯斯完全沒錯，所以他最後只是咕噥著讓他閉嘴。一旦東尼適應了那感覺，適應了它是如何比手指們更寬更粗並更加堅硬，布魯斯便將它更往裡推進了一點，進入的每一吋都更加灼熱使他更加渴望。那他媽的疼，毫無疑問的，但東尼記不起哪一次有讓他感覺到這麼好的疼痛了。當他又一次的大聲呻吟時，布魯斯咯咯笑著。「你還想要知道為什麼你是我最喜歡的那一個，東尼...你真是天殺的大聲，反應如此熱切...男人總是喜歡知道自己被讚賞的。」

他在布魯斯將假屌抽回，幾乎將它的整個長度向外抽出只留著頭部時喘息。東尼的肛口在被撐得更大時抽搐著，想要將那東西吃進或推出但被維持在一個折磨人的狀態。「求你...」他說，不知道自己在求些什麼，不知道自己想要更多或更少。布魯斯很顯然解讀為後者，一臉高傲的壞笑，波的一聲將它抽出。

「你想要我停下嗎？」他對東尼裝出擔心的表情故作天真地問，但根本沒藏住他被逗樂的樣子。

「不－不想！」他激動地回道。「不，我想要...我想要你操我。」

一道東尼只能形容為令人不安的邪惡閃過布魯斯的臉。帶著笑他問，「什麼意思，小甜心？」東尼只能暗地咒罵。

「我想要你操我。」他重複，用著比前一次更加肯定的語氣，直視布魯斯的眼睛。布魯斯再次將假屌壓到他的洞口上，力道不足以讓它滑入，但非常足夠讓東尼感受到它，感受到那重重的壓迫，感受到他的戲弄。

「我不確定你真的想要，小甜心。」他再次大笑，這個惹人發怒的小混蛋，而東尼足夠瞭解他，知道他在演哪齣。「讓我相信你。」

東尼將他僅存的一點自尊全吞進肚子裡，吸了口氣冷靜下來。「布魯斯，求你。」他說，持續與布魯斯保持視線接觸。這時東尼可以看見那年輕人一點都不像他所假裝的那樣不被動搖，可以看見他眼底的慾望與那在他緊的荒謬牛仔褲裡不容忽視的勃起。「求你，我想－我需要你操我，布魯斯。我需－需要你操我操到我再也無法思考。我需要你連一隻手都沒放到我身上的用那該死的愚蠢假屌直接把我幹到射出來。我...我需要...」

布魯斯壞笑。「老天，這真是遠超出預期的令人滿意，能從你眼裡看見你有多想要這個。」他將假屌穩穩地一路推入直到他手指握著的底部，全靠那大量潤滑的功勞。東尼大聲呻吟，感受被擴張且被填滿，感受布魯斯看著這樣的他如此暴露著的他讓他的慾望前所未有的燃燒。「你知道你第一次打給我時就已經讓我性奮了嗎？」他淡淡地問，語氣裡帶點輕快與笑意，東尼搖搖頭，喘不過氣幾乎沒法說出一個”不”字。

布魯斯扭動他的手腕，假屌輾過前列腺從東尼嘴中引出一連串充滿創意的咒罵字眼與糜淫的呻吟。「再－再來。」他喘著要求，手指緊緊捉住床單試著控制自己。布魯斯傾下身，保持進出的節奏，東尼盡所能地推動臀部好讓假屌能操得更深更重。布魯斯仍想要逗弄他，盡可能地將假屌往外抽出後再重新推入，但偶爾慢下他的動作，讓東尼的屁股挫敗地操不到任何東西。他想要直接把自己擼出來，他是如此難堪如此沒救的慾火焚身如此的脆弱如此的 _慾火焚身_ ，但布魯斯再一次的警告他不准碰觸自己，而他不知在什麼時候養成了執行布魯斯想要他去做的每一件事的習慣。只在校外，準確地說。

「你想射嗎？」布魯斯像是在聊那他媽的天氣如何般的問著，東尼用呻吟表示肯定，在假屌以徹底的戲弄意圖擦過他的前列腺時震顫著閉上雙眼。「好吧。」他將那矽膠製品操進，操出，更快更大力，一次比一次還要深入，直到東尼語無倫次地尖叫著乞求。布魯斯靠向東尼的耳邊。「來吧，小甜心。」於是東尼睜大了雙眼，在布魯斯最後一下扭動他的手腕時猛烈的射精，白濁的液體遍佈他的下腹，而一直到最後他的手都沒離開床單。

布魯斯在東尼大口喘著氣想弄清楚剛才所發生的一切時心滿意足地笑著，雙唇壓上東尼的，給了他一個熱情的吻。「好孩子。我會自己出去的，小甜心。」他在東尼來的及反應前已撿起襯衫開始扣上扣子。

「等－等等！」他大喊，掙扎著坐起身來。「你要走了？」布魯斯翻了個白眼，靜靜的扣上最後一顆扣子。「你不…想吃點東西還什麼的嗎？或是至少解決一下...那個？」他問，暗示著他褲子上的隆起。

「規則第三條，東尼－別讓這變得奇怪。這事只關於你，尤其最主要的是，關於性。所以我現在要回家去了。」

「我能開車送你回去。」他不顧一切地說。「這麼晚了還搭公共運輸不好而且－」

「東尼，現在還不到八點。他媽的閉嘴。我很好。」狗屎，是啊。東尼感覺的時間比實際上要晚多了。布魯斯的手放在門把上，勾起一邊的嘴角。「下禮拜的課堂上見， _先生_ 。」他沒再多說一個字的離開了，留下東尼一人全身赤裸，黏搭搭，比任何時候還要更加困惑。

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

「歡迎來到愉悅專線。今天您－」

氣得半死的東尼朝電話那頭的女人憤憤吐出他的顧客編號。「我找布魯斯，謝謝。」

一片尷尬的沈默，背景裡只有指甲敲在鍵盤上的喀噠聲，然後一聲驚呼。「我很抱歉，先生，但您指定的服務人員將您加入拒絕名單。我建議您不要再次嘗試與他通話。」

「你他媽的一定是在開我玩笑。」東尼沒再多說一個字的掛了電話。自布魯斯操了他到現在已過一個禮拜，而他完全沒再見到他。過去一個禮拜他翹掉了東尼的每一堂課，拒絕回覆他的電話或簡訊，甚至不再繳作業了而那是布魯斯 _一直以來_ 都認真完成的事。然後現在他還在他媽的性愛熱線裡被設進黑名單。東尼感覺糟透了。是他提出這個的，他提出了上週五的那回事，而現在布魯斯連發簡訊給他都不願意。

非常時期需採取非常手段。他將筆電拖向自己，登入教職員信箱，輸入文字。那花了他大概一個小時，用了六份草稿才完成，就算如此他還是沒很滿意，不過放棄多想直接將它寄出。

_ From: [anthony.stark@nyu.edu](mailto:anthony.stark@nyu.edu) _

_ To: [bruce.banner@nyu.edu](mailto:bruce.banner@nyu.edu) _

_** 請勿未讀刪除 ** _

_ 布魯斯，我不管你是不是在對我生氣（雖然我不知道自己做了什麼）。如果你不在這禮拜前把欠繳的作業交給我，那我就不得不當掉你了。而我真的不想那麼做。我們能不能至少撐完這學期？然後你就能轉堂不修我的課並且我們就當作這些事從沒發生過。 _

_ 東尼 _

 

*

 

他沒收到回信，但接著，他沒預料到的，是驚訝地看見一臉邋遢倦容的布魯斯在隔天突然地直接走進他的辦公室。「布魯斯－」

「就這個學期，好嗎？就這個學期，然後我會轉去漢默(Hammer)的課。」

「噁。超噁。(Ew. Gross)」東尼忍不住回答，但在看見布魯斯瞪著他時收回了嘲諷的嘴角。「好吧，好吧。這到底是怎樣，布魯斯？當我發現你是...是羅比時，我是要停下的，記得嗎？我想要停止這一切但 _是你_ 打給了我，是你挑起後面這些－這些事。」

布魯斯瞪著地板沈默了幾秒，然後抬起雙眼直直望進東尼。「不是我讓上禮拜那事發生的。」

東尼憤怒地揮動雙手。「的確，不是你搞出上禮拜那事。但我給了你足夠的時間去考慮要不要接受，而你提出了三項條件，記得嗎？」布魯斯紅了臉但沒說一個字。「不准許我付你錢，雖然後來仔細想想我根本提都不該提那個。要在我那做，是在我那做了。而第三個條件是什麼，布魯斯？」他簡直要氣瘋了而他完全不知道為什麼，生氣布魯斯拒絕看他的眼睛，只是一直看著地板的樣子。

「別讓事情變得奇怪。」

「沒錯。」東尼說，現在沒人能攔得住他了。讓他進入這種狀態是很危險的，因為一旦他發起脾氣，就沒有任何事能停下他。「別讓事情變得奇怪。而你知道是誰讓這事變得奇怪，布魯斯，蛤？是你，從剛剛到現在他媽的連看都不看我一眼的你。」至少布魯斯看起來有些難堪而且沒有試圖反駁，要不然那會讓東尼加倍憤怒。「所以，說個明白吧。」

一陣長長的沈默，就在東尼正要再次發飆時布魯斯猛地開口：「我沒辦法停止想你。」那不是他預料中會聽到的答案。狗屎。什麼？「我知道這些對你來說只是個發洩管道還什麼的，我也了解，但是...媽的，東尼。你無與倫比(Your’re something else)。」

東尼完全不知道該回應這個。他希望自己能夠優雅的處理掉這件事就像他過去的教職生涯中遇過的每一個迷戀上他的學生，但這次...不一樣。他不想要結束掉它，而且說實話他也不能說自己的感覺與布魯斯有任何的不同。這樣說太不浪漫－一點都不－但老天，他的床技（應該能這麼說）可真好，而在東尼的記憶中從沒任何一個床伴令他如此迷戀。他緊張地吞嚥。「我能對你說一樣的話。但我是你的...你還是我的學生，布魯斯。」

「這就是你的問題的答案了，為什麼我一直躲著你。天啊，對於像你這樣聰明的人來說，有時你真夠他媽的遲鈍了。」

「而這個那樣聰明的人要說，你他媽的現在真的要被我當了。」他忍不住反擊。布魯斯不發一語的拿起他的背包，從裡頭撈出幾張皺巴巴的紙張，一臉得意的交給東尼。「對喔。」他虛弱的喃喃道，不用看也知道那內容差不多是完美無瑕。

「不管怎樣你不會把我當掉的。」布魯斯語氣裡沒有一絲懷疑。

「我不會？」東尼問，試著讓自己的語調堅硬表達不同意。他失敗了。

布魯斯搖了搖頭。「那太浪費了，對於...這份潛力。」翹起嘴角，他強調了最後兩個字。

「就因為這樣？」

「當然不是。我繳了作業，不是嗎？」布魯斯往他走近了一點，東尼想著自己沒有貼著桌子站就好了因為狗屎的，他靠得太近了。「但告訴我東尼...我有說錯嗎？」

東尼翻了個白眼。「你什麼時候不是對的？」

布魯斯大笑。「不常。」下一秒他們親到了一塊，東尼毫無頭緒這是怎麼又或是為什麼會開始的但他親了回去，因為辣翻天的布魯斯實在太擅長這個了。在布魯斯壓得更近時桌子抵住他的背，於是東尼放棄抵抗靠向對方的懷裡，假裝這一切沒那麼不得體，無視掉隨時會有人走進這房間的憂慮。他的手指們在布魯斯的髮間收緊，布魯斯抓住他的屁股，趁著東尼驚訝猶疑的瞬間退開，留下東尼失去依靠，半勃著喘息。

「媽的。」東尼說，坐到桌上預防他的雙腿罷工。布魯斯大笑著讓他找回自己的呼吸，隨意的靠在牆上就像他完全沒受到影響。東尼才不會上當，清清楚楚地看見他褲子上的隆起。

「所以...這是什麼，到底？」在舒適的沈默中度過大約一分鐘後東尼開口問道。「我們現在算什麼？」

「噢閉嘴，東尼。」他不屑地說。「你才沒打算要那麼混帳，沒有吧？」

東尼思考著自己到底是不是，事實上，打算當布魯斯口中的那個混帳。「沒有，我只是...」

「因為你不是我的男朋友，而我也打算要繼續在電話裡假裝操人因為我很窮而做那個賺的錢比沃瑪(Wal-Mart)多。」東尼感到一陣奇異的刺痛，因為嫉妒－他試著忘掉布魯斯也對別人做這些事。

「你也很擅長做那個。」

布魯斯沈思似的點了點頭。「是的，那也是原因之一。」他同意。「聽著，我們不用特地對這關係下定義。我們只不過是兩個找點樂字的成年人，與講師上床也沒犯法，而且大部分的時間裡我們甚至不會待在同一個房間裡。」

「大部份的時間？」東尼好奇的問，因為那聽起來就像...

「如果你還想要再做一次那個...」布魯斯說明，而東尼大聲地用「想」打斷了他的話。「很好。因為你乞求著你屁股裡的假屌是我有生以來聽過最辣的東西。對做這行的我來說這可不容易。」東尼漲紅了臉，因布魯斯在學校裡討論 _這個_ 同時感到羞恥與性奮。「那些你對我吐露過的幻想們，東尼...我們可以全做一遍。」那個挑逗著他的混蛋完全知道自己正在做什麼，但東尼還是像個笨蛋一樣對其起反應。「你有替換的衣服嗎？」布魯斯靜靜地說。東尼點頭，知道他辦公室裡的某個角落塞著一個幾乎沒在用的運動包，裡頭有著至少一條乾淨的運動褲。布魯斯咧開嘴。「好孩子。」

東尼呻吟。「真－真的嗎？」

「你知道你為什麼這麼好玩嗎，小甜心？你真是太 _容易_ 擺弄了。」東尼在布魯斯隔著他的褲子搓弄他的性器時發出嗚咽，鈕扣與拉鏈被快速地解開。他沒打算緩慢的逗弄他，有鑒於他們在上班時間中待在一間未上鎖的辦公室裡這或許是最好的選擇，他的手伸進東尼的四角褲裡，牢牢地握住他的老二。「你喜歡這個，是嗎？隨時會有人走進這裡而你就想要這樣。」

耶穌啊，這實在太羞恥但美妙，太嚇人但又那麼、那麼的火辣。布魯斯知道自己在做什麼，就像他的雙手就像他的話語一樣才華洋溢，東尼已準備好隨時都會射出。「布魯斯，拜託。」

布魯斯撇下嘴，似乎不想要這麼輕易放過東尼，但還是讓步了。「好吧。射吧，小甜心。」

他射了，就在瞬間，在他的內褲裡與他高潮時盡責的擼動的布魯斯的手裡射得到處都是。布魯斯毫不猶豫地將黏搭搭的手往東尼的褲子上擦，一臉得意的笑容－而他的褲檔上有一圈潮濕的痕跡。「你髒兮兮的(You’re filthy)。」東尼喘著說，而布魯斯只是大笑。

「我不是射在內褲裡的那個人。」

 

*

 

布魯斯還是從他的課轉出去了，然後立刻發出抱怨。東尼不怎麼可憐他，因為他老早告訴過布魯斯漢默是個腦袋空空卻自命不凡的混蛋，但另一方面來說東尼又很高興自己不再是布魯斯的老師了。在安排好一切與學期末前的那幾個禮拜裡，布魯斯想到了個新遊戲，盡所能的嘗試著在東尼的課堂上讓他感到又性奮又煩躁，讓人同時感到惱怒與好笑。他也不再對布魯斯考砸了小考感到罪惡，鑑於他花了大半個晚上靠著一副眼罩與一個振動肛塞把東尼玩到失去意識。

「這太誇張的爛了。」布魯斯大笑，從咖啡桌的另一頭朝東尼揮舞一卷紙。「這麼說好了，認真的，我覺得我連給他個F都不行。」

東尼翻了個白眼。「早就跟你說了，你根本沒在幫我改作業。現在，別再讓我分心了。」

「全給他們個B-然後過來吻我。」布魯斯咧嘴微笑，懶洋洋的四肢大張攤在沙發上。「事實上，別都給他們B-。有些人會奇怪他們的成績怎麼突然忘上跳了兩個字母。」這些日子裡他大半的時間都待在東尼的公寓裡，徹底享受偷走沙發上東尼最喜歡的那個位子，還幫自己喝掉了那些嚴格來說以他的年紀還不能喝的啤酒*。東尼知道自己應該要對此感到煩惱；這已經半隻腳踏出了他們之間曖昧的炮友關係範圍，但實際上他也不太想關心這回事。

「我就剩兩份要改，好嗎？或是一份，如果你把你手上剛看的那份給我一個合理的成績的話。然後我們就能找些更好玩的事來做。」

「C。」布魯斯立刻說回答。「如果你夠慷慨的話C+。」東尼在上方加上了個小小的加號，布魯斯不滿地咂嘴。「你對他們的愚蠢太寬容了。」

在東尼結束手上工作前的十分鐘裡，布魯斯毫無羞恥的隔著褲子搓弄著自己，在東尼每一次因布魯斯發出他最喜愛的那種下流呻吟而抬起頭來時直視著他雙眼。「你真討厭。」東尼說，往最後一份作業上頭寫下一個結實的B。「臥房。現在。」

布魯斯笑著跟在東尼後頭走進隔壁房間。「我想要你操我。」

「我或許可以那麼做。」布魯斯咧嘴笑著，直到一個小小的包裝紙擊中他的胸口後落到地上。

「 _我想要你操我。_ 」東尼強調，把他每一個字的意思盡可能說得清楚明白。布魯斯愣了一下，目光從保險套一回東尼身上，然後開始大笑。

「我或許可以那麼做。」

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *美國的合法飲酒年齡為21歲


End file.
